


Shot through the heart

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All that stuff, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Appreciation of Jooheon's thighs, Archery, Bad pick up lines and puns, Blow Jobs, Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, and a bit of tennis, physiotherapy, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Love stories unfolding in and out of the neighborhood's archery club~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers!  
> This fic was created after Monsta X's recent athletic activities and endless scrolling on twitter.   
> Could be three smaller fics, since the first chapter is KiHo, the second HyungHyuk and the third JooKyun and even if they are set in the same au, they can also be read individually as well. 
> 
> Enjoy~

“Why the hell do you keep using two fingers? Three, use three fingers.”

“Do you want me to use three fingers?” Minhyuk stares at him blankly for a moment.

“Yes Hyungwon, I fucking want you to use three fingers.”

Hyungwon complies, wrapping his ring finger around the bowstring and pulling experimentally. He frowns, but Minhyuk seems pleased enough.

“It doesn’t feel right.”

“It’s steadier like this, you’ll be able to make more precise shoots once you get used to it, trust me.”

“You seem to know a lot about how to use your fingers.” Hyungwon smirks and Minhyuk blushes for only a moment before he answers back.

“Oh but I do.”

Hoseok watches the banter with slight interest. He needs to inform them that the sexual tension is becoming too much and they need to find a way to resolve it sooner or later, but he has his own stuff to do. He can hear Changkyun somewhere behind him choosing arrows, the sound familiar as they hit the bottom of the quiver.

His own bow is placed carefully next to him and he’s holding his quiver on his lap. After doing exceptionally well in their last championship they managed to buy new arrows made from high quality plastic. They have different colors and unofficially, everyone has their own. Hoseok prefers the red ones, while Hyungwon and Minhyuk take the greens and yellows. Hyunwoo has the blue ones and Changkyun, since he is always tardy is stuck with the pinks.

“Did I miss anything?” Changkyun steps beside him, looking over at the couple in front of them, Minhyuk with his hands around Hyungwon’s waist, still trying to show him the way to shoot.

“Their yaoi hands trying not to inappropriately touch each other.”

“Right.”

Hyunwoo comes soon enough, just in time to start their practice. If it was anybody else, Hoseok is sure they would get shouted at every two minutes, but Hyunwoo is a patient coach. Apart from their latest addition, Hyungwon, everyone else doesn’t need much guidance, just practice.

They start with 100 meters, practicing in couples. Apart from many other people who come and go, Hoseok and Changkyun have been there the longest, starting archery in elementary school and sticking to it. Next came Minhyuk some years later and last Hyungwon, a few some months ago, who for some reason decided he wanted to learn a not-so-mainstream sport at 23. Hyunwoo has kind of always been there, rearranging the targets and polishing the equipment quietly.

Hoseok’s aim is sloppy after his injury and he doesn’t manage to score any tens, whereas Hyungwon is getting better every day. With the next local championship approaching, he needs to speed up his recovery to be able to take part with Changkyun and Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo has warned him to be careful, even take some months off to properly rest, but he refuses to, scared to give up, even if it’s for only a short time. Changkyun pats his shoulder, signaling that he has been dozing off and it’s time to rotate. Minhyuk gets in shooting position again and scores three perfect tens in a row. Hyungwon looks like he jeezed in his pants.

When it’s his turn, Hyungwon takes his bow with trembling hands. From habit, he holds the string with two fingers but then turns his head around, looks at Minhyuk and the third finger slides next to the other two. His aim is quite bad but at least, he can now shoot on the target and not beside and behind it.

He uses all his five arrows for his turn and Minhyuk runs to the target to count. It’s a good score and when he gets back, they hug. Hyunwoo is watching like a proud father and says they are doing a good job.

Changkyun, after them, seems to be a little out of it, occasionally looking at the tennis courts situated right next to them and separated by a tall chain link fence. The occasional bouncing of balls and cheers from the tennis players have been a pleasant background sound to them for years.

Two hours later, when they are changing clothes in the locker room, Changkyun is poking Hoseok’s sides, until he gets his attention.  
“What is it?” He says, a little irritated, in only his puppy print boxers. Changkyun doesn’t talk, just gulps and Hoseok follows his gaze, which stops to a guy a few meters away from them. They share the men’s locker rooms with other athletes, since it’s common for the whole sport center their archery club is in.

“Who’s that?” Hoseok asks, taking a good look. Bright green hair, chubby cheeks and small eyes. Then he looks lower, to the soft looking tummy and...those thighs.

“Ehm…guys…?” Hoseok jerks to consciousness, realizing that both he and Changkyun have been staring, the latter particularly engrossed in the activity. The guy is looking at them, putting a hoodie on him.

“Hello.” They say in unison, awkwardly, but at least they stopped staring.

“Are you new here?” Changkyun asks, visibly struggling to keep his eyes on the other’s face.

“I moved recently nearby so I continued playing tennis here. I’m Jooheon.”

“I’m Hoseok and this is Changkyun, we’re doing archery.”

“Cool!”

Then Hoseok, like the perfect best friend he is leaves Changkyun alone with his new crush and slips into his shoes, walking out of the athletic center. He hopes he won’t be late for his appointment.

Since the car accident, he’s been having that undergoing pain at his left calf and it irritates him to no end, because it strikes up unexpectedly and he needs to sit down and not move for hours at times. He can usually handle it quite well, but he also doesn’t regret asking for professional help. Hyunwoo gave him a number of a physiotherapist and at first he wasn’t too keen on the idea of being groped by a stranger in hope of his leg getting better. Fast forward a bit, and getting massaged by Kihyun is his favorite pastime, twice every week.

He pushes the door of the clinic open and gets inside, bows slightly to the receptionist who by now doesn’t need to ask for his name and appointment. They talk sometimes but he seems like he has work to do, so Hoseok takes one of the generic magazines from the table in front of him and reads articles about cars and dieting to spend his time. Some doors open but none is the one he’s gonna get in. He was a bit early, but it’s only because he didn’t spend extra time in the locker room. For Changkyun, not because he desperately wanted to see his physiotherapist.

He has started tapping his foot when the door at the far end of the corridor opens and a small man appears.

“Mr. Shin, please come in!” he smiles and Hoseok thinks of their marriage and first child already.

He steps into the room, brightly lit and neatly arranged. He climbs to sit on the examination table and Kihyun takes a chair in front of him.

“How are you feeling the past days Mr. Shin? Has the pain subsided?”

“Please, call me Hoseok. And yes, only a bit. It hurt a lot only once the past few days.”

“While you were exercising?”

“No, I was at home, just after grocery shopping.”

“It probably has something to do with carrying weight then. Please take your clothes off.”

Hoseok would exchange his soul for these words to leave Kihyun’s lips with different intentions. Those wonderful plump lips and honey brown eyes and that soft black hair. Hoseok needs to score a date with him before he runs out of money for physiotherapy or his leg gets well enough to not need it.

He undresses down to his underwear and stands in the middle of the room, watching as Kihyun writes something down, a small concentrated pout on his face, his legs crossed beneath the table. He is wearing a pink polo shirt and gray pants and he looks adorable. Hoseok even thinks about being completely straightforward and asking him on a date right there.

“Mr. Sh…Hoseok, could you please get on the table facing upwards, to get started?”

“Y-yes, of course.” The examination table is comfy but his eyes get blinded by the light when looking up, so he closes them, listening to Kihyun’s smooth voice giving him directions and then his soft hands touching him.

Kihyun, sadly for Hoseok, is a very professional person. His touch never lingers longer than necessary, his eyes are focused, he never gets close to private regions, even if he could without being suspicious if he wanted. All in all, he doesn’t seem to actually be interested in Hoseok, but Hoseok is not familiar with the problem of a person not liking him so he copes by endless pining.

“Please lift your leg a little here.” Kihyun massages his knee, his petite hands firm on the muscles.

“Hey Kihyun” he starts gracefully, until the movements momentarily stop and Hoseok knows he has his attention.

“How’s life going?” There’s a confused sound and then an exhale.

“Great, yours?”

“You know, I’ve been a little lonely.”

“You should try getting a pet then.” Hoseok already has three dogs and is also not giving up on Kihyun so easily.

“For an archer, I seem to be too bad at aiming at people’s hearts.”

“Eh…”

“I’m just saying that…”

“Please turn around Hoseok, I think that the real problem is situated on your back and we need to take care of it.”

Hoseok turns and almost immediately feels hands on his back. Kihyun spreads some kind of oil on him and rubs and presses and puts all of his vertebras back in place and makes all his muscles relax. He feels happy and sleepy but soon realizes there’s one, more or less pressing problem to take care of. Preferably without Kihyun noticing, because it would be kind of creepy.

His very short and thin boxers are getting uncomfortable, even more as he is pressing his pelvis down on the examination table, hoping it will go away, but Kihyun seems to be touching all the right nerve endings on his back. Kihyun seems to notice his wiggling.

“Does it hurt? Do you want to take a break?”

“No, in fact it…” and then Kihyun’s palm presses a spot on his lower back and Hoseok straight out moans.

“…feels very good?” Kihyun continues the sentence for him, but Hoseok, with his head hidden in his arms and his lower body as flat on the mattress as it goes doesn’t answer.

“I think you are good to turn around again.”

“Ehm, maybe some more massaging would be great for my back, I feel sore.”

“You can’t still be sore. Is there another problem maybe?” Kihyun, in an attempt to kill Hoseok probably, leans down and whispers this into his ear and Hoseok can feel his breath on his neck and the erection not calming down for the next thirty years. They are both men. He can be honest, it must have happened to other patients as well.

“I’m hard.”

He expects Kihyun to laugh a little and brush it off and tell him to not worry but instead, he gets a smirk and an “I know.” He opens his eyes and looks at the man.

“Now please turn around Hoseok. I’ll take care of it.”  
He doesn’t take a moment to think what Kihyun’s words could imply and right away turns around, because he doesn’t want to be difficult to his physiotherapist who has probably been working since early in the morning but then Kihyun’s face is more than socially acceptable close to his groin.

“Can I?” Kihyun says, almost whiny, touching the waistband of his boxers, which are already way too low on his hips.

“Can you? Oh my god of course you can.”

“You think I didn’t notice the way you look at me?” Kihyun’s hands are still oily when he takes Hoseok’s erection in his palms and it slides in such a good way “But please be quiet, we don’t want people in the next rooms to hear us, right?”  
Hoseok uses up the remaining of his sanity to nod, slapping a hand on his mouth.

Kihyun lowers his face next to Hoseok’s cock and with his hands continuing the massaging, he gives small cat-like licks around the base and gradually moving to the head. Hoseok’s free hand is about to go to Kihyun’s hair, but then he notices the tent in his gray pants. He decides to take care of it.

Kihyun has taken the head into his mouth and is folding Hoseok’s balls when the latter reaches to slide down his fly and take his half-hard dick out. Kihyun’s cock is soft pink and the slightest curved, better than the one Hoseok fantasized some nights to get himself off. Hoseok jerks Kihyun off while he is sucking him, his pelvis moving upwards to meet those sinful wet lips.

Kihyun doesn’t look like he can keep himself up for much longer, so he goes for the best option available: climbing on the examination bed and straddling Hoseok’s thighs. Hoseok, in his own right does what seems only natural: grabs Kihyun by the shirt and pulls him down for a kiss.

Kihyun moaning into his mouth with their erections brushing between their bodies must be one of the hottest experiences of his life. They kiss for long, his body still oily with whatever it was that Kihyun poured on him and he’s thankful because it makes everything so much easier and better.

“I think I never told you, how much I love your body. I thought about it a lot.”  
Kihyun manages to take his lips off of Hoseok’s only to press them down on his abs and suck the soft skin above his bellybutton.

“You thought…about it?”

“So much” Kihyun says and his hands are sliding down Hoseok’s hips and then back up on his chest.

Hoseok loosens Kihyun’s belt, enough to slide his hands under his shirt and touch him, rub his nipples and caress his sides. Kihyun has both hands around their cocks, is jerking them off together and Hoseok is trying to hold back his orgasm, for as long as he can. He knows their time will soon be up and Kihyun’s next appointment will come, but he also wants to come and make the most out of it.

Kihyun looks in bliss, with his eyes closed and sweat running down his neck, the buttons of his shirt opened and exposing his collarbones. Hoseok needs to make sure to ravish them, the next time he will have the chance. His breath comes out ragged and his fingers wrap around Kihyun’s waist, bringing him as close as he can get.

Kihyun is moving, bouncing, on his lap, fucking into his own hand and creating friction. Hoseok wants to shower him with compliments, but has to keep his mouth shut, or else he’ll be very loud. And they do not want that.

“I’m close Hoseok”, Kihyun cries out softly, moments before he spills into his hands and Hoseok, close to his orgasm himself thrusts faster, but Kihyun, with a gentle hand on his navel stops him.

“Let me.” He says and kneels on the bed, sitting with his butt on Hoseok’s knees.

Hoseok is sure he’s receiving the best blowjob of his life. Kihyun licks off his own cum and Hoseok is leaking and throbbing inside his mouth, until he comes too, swallowing down Kihyun’s name which is at the tip of his tongue.

They stay like this for some seconds, looking at each other and the mess between their bodies. Kihyun whispers a soft “fuck” and gets off the table at the speed of light, bringing tissues and wet wipes trying to clean the equipment and Hoseok the best he can. Hoseok tries to help, but also calm Kihyun down.

Looking at his watch, he notices that they only have a few minutes left from their one hour session and he gets up to get fully dressed again. Kihyun has also tucked himself and his shirt back into his pants and resembles the strictly professional image he once held in Hoseok’s eyes.

“So…I think, it’s time to go.”

“Yeah, just.” Kihyun, behind his desk is holding a pen and trying to find a clean piece of paper to write. He rips a piece off of a notebook and scribbles something down before giving it to Hoseok.

“What’s that?” He asks, but knows it’s a phone, with the initials “Y.K.” above it.

“My number, personal one. If you wanna you know, ask me on a date, or something…” Kihyun is madly blushing, pushing Hoseok out. When he gets to the reception to pay for the visit, they tell him that Mr. Yoo said he doesn’t have to pay for this one.

 

 

“Hey hyung, you look so much better today!” Hyungwon says happily, after Hoseok shoots two very good tens.

“I guess physiotherapy is starting to work”

“Oh, I’m glad. But you look happier as well.”

“Did something happen?” Minhyuk butts in.

“Told you, physiotherapy is working wonders on me.”  
Minhyuk smirks like he knows, and knowing Minhyuk, maybe he somehow does and Hyungwon gets back to practice.

 

Later the same evening a stray tennis ball somehow gets above the fencing, ending up on their training ground and there’s a very eager Changkyun asking to return it, in the middle of their practice, even if they have a hundred more balls in the tennis courts. A green haired boy is looking at them from the other side, happily accepting Changkyun’s offer to return the ball. Hoseok figures that it’d be better to take care of only his romantic life first.

 

It’s been two days since he had his physiotherapy appointment and with the weekend approaching he decides to text Kihyun. He has been holding back from doing it for more than 40 hours.

“Hey, Hoseok here. Do you know any nice cafes in town? Asking for a certain someone who wants to go on a date. :D “ He texts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got some HyungHyuk here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you to know that I'm exceptionally proud of this chapter~

“Do you think this is a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? I though you said you want to practice more.”

“Isn’t it, eh, inconvenient for you, being here on a Sunday?”

“Not really. Not, when it means spending more time with you.”

“Minhyuk…”

Minhyuk doesn’t hear anything else, unlocking the heavy door of the archery club with keys borrowed from Hyunwoo. Hyungwon had said at some point in the week that he wants to practice more, if possible and Minhyuk was more than happy and available to spend his Sunday evening helping him. Also Hyungwon has the faint idea that he can name this a date, of sorts, somehow.

They enter the equipment room to get ready. Minhyuk has his own bow, white with a deep brown wooden handle but Hyungwon uses one of the club’s. His favorite is the longest out of the available, because it’s also the lightest and his hands are not as strong as he would want them to be.

He knows how to wear the protective gear, which is literally only two pieces of cloth, one covering the inside of the arm he uses and the other between his fingers and the bowstring. So there is no good reason why Minhyuk would want to help him, taking his hand and adjusting the straps, tightening the armguard. Minhyuk’s fingers and eyes stay on his arm way longer than necessary and Hyungwon doesn’t have any heterosexual explanations for the behavior.

“I really like your hands.”

“I…they are nothing special.”

“They are big, they look steady. I bet they’d look great wrapped around…” and that’s when Hyungwon panics.

“Around the bow, yes they look fantastic.”  
And he storms outside with Minhyuk giggling behind him.

There is this strange tension between them lately, Hyungwon doesn’t know what to make of it. Minhyuk is not exactly subtle but also Hyungwon is a bit dumb and he refuses to see that the elder has an infinite amount of gay affectionate feelings for him, ranging from very soft to well, very hard. They’ve also become pretty close lately, in their own bubble, even when other people are around them.

Hyungwon watches Minhyuk arranging a target, they’ll use only one since they are only two people. He never really thought about being gay, but the way Minhyuk lifts the target and the veins pop on his arms and neck or his hair falls in his eyes or even his screeching laughter, everything Minhyuk does makes him feel strange (but nice, very nice) things. He considers being a little gay, the tiniest bit, only for Minhyuk.

Also he generally isn’t too keen on experimenting, on his food, hobbies, sexual life, but he’s been pretty open lately, ever taking up archery after losing a bet with his friend Hoseok (the Jung one) so he might as well experiment with Minhyuk too. By experimenting he means Minhyuk’s lips on his own and maybe those long fingers (or something else that’s long) up his butt. Day by day he becomes more and more (thirsty) open to widening his (butt) horizons with Minhyuk’s aid.

Minhyuk comes back to him, quiver bouncing on his hip, using his hand with the three-finger clove to hold his bow as he picks arrows. They start with ten each, from a 70 meters distance. It’s more than half of the official shooting distance for males, but Hyungwon is kinda shitty at it and he’s gotta start from somewhere. Sadly, with most of his attention on Minhyuk, he was not paying attention to where he was standing.

And he was standing some steps after the shooting line, which Minhyuk would never let him live down and do again.

“Wanna shoot from 69?”

“What?”

“You are standing at 69, meters.”  
Hyungwon takes some steps back, scratching his nape. He wouldn’t mind any other 69s with Minhyuk.

“I mean there’s nothing wrong with 69, I love it. As a number, of distance units.”

“Of course. Will you go first?”

Minhyuk gets in position and shoots the first arrow. It’s a two. He must be very unfocused, for some reason, which Hyungwon cannot pinpoint.

They stay and practice for a bit more than two hours, moving the target to a hundred and finally a hundred and fifty meters, which is almost the official Olympic distance. Their scores are greatly lacking, compared to previous practices and they seem to be interested in something else (who knows what that could be!).

Minhyuk is dedicated to helping Hyungwon get everything right, getting close, to close to him. Hyungwon’s back is flat on Minhyuk’s chest and their whole bodies are touching. Minhyuk’s hands touch his own softly to adjust their hold on the bow, his legs pushing Hyungwon’s ones to the correct posture. Hyungwon gets it right but when Minhyuk tells him to aim and shoot, he can’t, because there is a warm breath on his neck and Minhyuk’s voice so close and so low, reserved only for him.

“Hey” Minhyuk chuckles, his nose buried in Hyungwon’s hair.

“I think I’m getting tired.”

“Should we stop?”

Hyungwon hums in agreement, but Minhyuk doesn’t move a muscle. He smells nice, a little sweaty but mostly like chocolate cookies and rain and the rainbows after it.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Hyungwon says with a voice so small, he simultaneously hopes Minhyuk did and did not heard him.

“And what’s stopping you?”

Hyungwon, slowly leaves his bow on the floor and turns around, facing Minhyuk who’s smiling widely, waiting.

“I’ve never done this before, with a man.”

“You can try.”

And Hyungwon cups Minhyuk’s face and leans in, closes his eyes and lets himself feel everything, Minhyuk’s hands on his back and his soft lips and the way he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

Hyungwon is lost in Minhyuk’s moans and the feeling of the butterflies in his stomach opening their wings to fly and he never wants to let go, even if he needs to take a breath.

In these few seconds their lips are connected he realizes that nothing will ever be the same after he kissed Minhyuk. He becomes instantly addicted and after taking a rushed breath they kiss again and again, for what seems like hours but the sun has only moved so little lower in the sky.

He doesn’t know when or why, or who lets go first, but it’s late and they need to shower and go home, sharing a few more kisses and meaningful glances.

Eros’ is the only one that shoots his arrows precisely this day.

 

 

They start dating and Minhyuk settles into Hyungwon’s life in ways he would never expect him to. They are so different and at the same time share so many similar interests. They watch movies and go on coffee dates and visit the arcade. Minhyuk wins teddy bears for him and Hyungwon kisses his cheeks.

They make out, in their homes and in the club’s showers and in the movie theatre and Hyungwon is slowly discovering all the ways he can make Minhyuk feel good. Minhyuk turns him to jelly in his hands, knows where to kiss and where to rub and where it tickles.

Soon people start catching up. His classmates can’t miss the hearts and initials he scribbles in his notebooks when the lecturers talk and his parents know that he is bringing someone over when they are out at work or for the weekend. Once, Hyunwoo asks if something is going on, the third time they ask for the club’s keys to go on a Sunday evening.

It’s not like his shooting has improved much, but he has developed other skills, including giggling alone when he thinks of Minhyuk, thinking of Minhyuk when he’s not with Minhyuk and doing Minhyuk (when he’s with Minhyuk). Hyunwoo doesn’t ask more and gives them the keys, muttering something about making copies for everyone eventually, because since Hoseok’s leg (and mood) has improved he wants extra practising hours too.

Sunday evenings are especially his favourite hours of the week, because he practises with Minhyuk and then they spend an extra hour in the locker room, doing nothing and everything. They have agreed to take it slow, but every time they kiss Hyungwon feels like he has been set on fire and every time Minhyuk stands naked under the shower he wants to litter every part of his skin and claim it as his own.

Practise goes well enough, they have decent scores for once and they put the equipment back in place.  
“I think it’s time to try the heavier bows. You’ve gotten stronger” Minhyuk says, putting the last of the arrows in the box they are kept and loosening the quiver around his waist to place it on a shelf. One more step and he’s pulling his shirt off his head, passing through the lockers and getting into the showers room, retrieving only a towel from his bag.

Hyungwon takes everything off too, it’s not like he is shy around Minhyuk or there’s a possibility of someone else coming at this day and hour. He gets under the water and rubs his face, then steals some of Minhyuk’s shampoo. He always forgets his own and Minhyuk’s smells too nice.

Minhyuk blatantly stares at his body and Hyungwon smirks, sending him an open invitation. Minhyuk takes it and closes the distance between them. At first it’s playful, splashing water in each other and pouring extra shampoo on their heads. It doesn’t take long for things to get heated up, when they are so close.

Minhyuk kisses him, pushes his chest until Hyungwon’s back is on the cold tiles of the wall and the shower is running between them. Hyungwon feels his cock jumping in excitement, because it’s still something new and a little dangerous, given that they are, in fact somewhere where anybody could walk in and catch them every time.

“Baby” Minhyuk breathes out before he mouths on Hyungwon’s neck and his collarbones, careful not to leave marks because they are trying to be a little discreet of the fact that they are fucking. Hyungwon runs his hands up and down Minhyuk’s back and lets them rest on his ass, squeezes a bit and draws out a whiny sound from Minhyuk.

Minhyuk is getting hard, making out harshly, palms holding Hyungwon in place pinned from the shoulders.

“Will you let me have you here?”

It’s slippery and practically a public gym but Hyungwon couldn’t care less, with Minhyuk looking at him in this lustful way.

“Gimme a minute” Minhyuk says and jogs out of the room, leaving Hyungwon alone, with the lukewarm water hitting his chest and sliding down his erection. He’s back in less than a minute, with a small bottle and a condom.

“I can’t believe you” Hyungwon laughs.

“Believe what?” Minhyuk says between kisses.

“Oh shut up”

“Make me”

They kiss a little more and sloppily make out under the water and Hyungwon almost loses his balance but Minhyuk is there to catch him, and turn him around.  
He spreads Hyungwon’s legs and kisses his spine to help him relax while he slides the first digit in, coated in lube.

It hasn’t been long since the first time they went the whole way, after an experimental period of blowjobs and fingering, so Hyungwon is still tight and it hurts at the start, but Minhyuk, with the combination of his patience when it comes to Hyungwon and his unlimited energy makes him feel like he’s in a dream, floating, with the sensations spreading like waves through his body.

Minhyuk adds more lube and a second finger and he scissors, slowly opening Hyungwon. It gets difficult to keep himself up, his knees feeling weak and his arms getting sore, but he knows his patience will be rewarded.

Minhyuk has his ways. He can be the sweetest, lighting little candles all around his apartment and spreading rose petals on the bed waiting for Hyungwon in his apartment and he can also pin him up on the wall and fuck him like this. There are also the occasions when the reverse happens, Hyungwon topping, a whiny and energetic Minhyuk. It’s the first time he has so much enjoyable sex and it comes as a nice addition to their dating.

“Minhyuk” he purrs, deep and throaty and his lover gets the message, slowly adding a third finger, Hyungwon pushing back on them and steadying himself on his elbows, head between them  
“Told you that three fingers are better.”  
The “shup up” he says never reaches Minhyuk’s ears, lost in a whimper, the moment a finger brushes Hyungwon’s prostate.

He manages to steal a glance of Minhyuk behind him, droplets of water shining on his skin and nose scrunched in concentration. One hand in and out of Hyungwon, trying to locate that special bundle of nerves and with the other stroking his own erection. In conclusion, he looks hot as hell.

Hyungwon fucks back on the fingers and thinks about a fourth, but leaves it in the back of his mind for another time, on a bed, with more lube. For now three are more than enough and from the sounds Minhyuk makes, Hyungwon knows he won’t be able to hold back for long.

He straightens his body, making Minhyuk stops and they look at each other, Hyungwon placing a soft kiss on Minhyuk’s lips and adjusting his position a little, opening his legs to slide down more, again facing the wall.

“You know what would be great right now?” Minhyuk doesn’t answer so he answers himself “a dick inside me and a hand on mine.”  
And the fingers are leaving his ass in seconds, replaced by something much bigger and longer.  
Minhyuk, while entering asks a hundred times if Hyungwon is okay, if it hurts and if it feels nice and Hyungwon can literally only groan in pleasure and ask for more.

Fully seated, Minhyuk starts moving, slowly and carefully at first, faster when Hyungwon’s hips push back to take in the most he can get. They don’t hold back the moans, echoing in the spacious room, mixing with the skin on skin and the shower still running.

Minhyuk has a hand on the wall, next to Hyungwon’s head. With his other, he starts jerking him off. Hyungwon could never believe that he would someday be in that position, or that it could feel so good, but it does, and gets even better when Minhyuk kisses his nape and his shoulders.

“I’m so close” Hyungwon says, Minhyuk’s hold tightening around him.

“Come with me then, baby.” He says, Hyungwon feeling how his cock is throbbing inside him, feeling the orgasm coming. Their moves are fast, in a hurry to meet each other’s body and reach their highs.

Minhyuk comes in the condom, still buried deep inside Hyungwon, who doesn’t need anything more than the kisses on his back turning to soft bites to come too, in Minhyuk’s hand and the wall in front of him.

Their orgasm leaves him in a state of exhaustion, the feat of keeping himself up on his two legs suddenly impossible and Minhyuk, who is throwing the condom into a nearby bin seems to be in the same condition. They hurriedly wash off under the now running cold water and go back to the locker room, collapsing on the benches.

“We need to do that more often.”

“What if we get caught.”

“We can do it in my bathroom then.” Minhyuk says and Hyungwon will seriously consider it. He’ll have as much of Minhyuk as he can get.

“Hey, let’s get dressed, it’s seriously getting late.” Hyungwon is the first to get up, taking one of the forgotten towels to dry his body and he gets dressed, throwing clothes on Minhyuk until the latter gets up too. It takes twenty minutes, but it’s worth it and Hyungwon would wait twenty minutes more if he could be seeing Minhyuk in a pink sweater and washed jeans for the rest of his life. He thought he was the cute one with his oversized shirts and hipster glasses, but nothing in the world can top off freshly showered and drowsy Minhyuk in his baby pink sweater.

Hyungwon gathers the last of his belongings and they walk outside together, but not yet ready to say goodbye, even if they have practice the next afternoon as well. There’s some kind of magic in the air, so fragile that it will disappear once they part ways.

“Do you have an early lecture tomorrow?”

“Classes don’t start until 12, why?”

“Wanna walk around a bit? The weather is nice.”

Hyungwon takes Minhyuk’s hand in his own and swings it between their bodies. They walk around the neighborhood, look at the closed shops’ windows for things they want to buy, new clothes, books and videogames. They pass through the park, imitate the ducks at the lake and Minhyuk kisses Hyungwon on the bridge above the short artificial river. There are kids playing and other couples and people sitting alone. Hyungwon feels like shouting how much he loves Minhyuk, but also like everyone can see it, like it’s written all over his face.

“Boyfriend.”

“What?”

“You, you are my boyfriend.” Minhyuk, giggles, his lower lips caught between his teeth and cheeks red.

“I am your boyfriend. You make me happy” Hyungwon smiles widely, taking part in this childish exchange.

“You make me happiest!” Minhyuk argues and they fight about who makes who happier, until they forget about it, jumping to something else to discuss.

 

Minhyuk asks if Hyungwon wants to stay a little longer, to grab some beers at a local bar and since the day doesn’t have enough hours to fit all their love, Hyungwon decides to sacrifice some of his sleep. He texts his parents that he’ll be late and follows Minhyuk.

It’s a nice, quiet place, one he wouldn’t associate with Minhyuk but the man is always full of surprises. The moment they get a table and sit down, they both look at the booth at the other end of the bar and then back at each other.

“Is that….” Hyungwon starts.

“Changkyun and the hot tennis player.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your fluffs~

He’s quiet like a ninja, moving hidden in the shadows, settling in the perfect spot, a spy of sorts, but he has good intentions. His legs are starting to hurt, but he is dedicated to his goal: “Watch him until you have enough information to ask him out” Minhyuk had said and Changkyun thought it was a good idea, because even though the encounters with Jooheon in the locker room have increased lately, they are still not enough. Changkyun had taken the matter into his own hands.

“Ehm…I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but you’ve been sitting there staring at me for the past twenty minutes and it’s getting creepy.” Jooheon suddenly says, stepping closer. His hiding spot has been discovered.

“Me?” Changkyun says quietly, pointing to his own chest while trying to hide the lower half of his squatting body better behind the referee’s chair. Jooheon, with every right seems a bit confused with the situation, but thankfully, not as creeped out as he could (should). Fuck Minhyuk and his boyfriend-finding techniques.

“Yes, you, I mean I was practicing alone so nobody else is here. Do you wanna play with me?”  
Changkyun is in a dilemma. He can say yes and spend more time with the man of his dreams, with the downside of holding a tennis racket for the first time in his life, which will probably result in hurting himself. Or answer negatively and resume his previous activity, which was staring at Jooheon, his strong arms and his wonderful jiggling thighs.

“Yeah, why not, tennis is awesome!” He laughs feeling the stress pooling in his stomach in those seconds before making a fool of himself. He takes a racket Jooheon offers, a bright red one with a black handle, and jogs to the opposed end of the tennis court.

“You know how to play right?” He can’t look like a loser in front of his crush.

“Of course I know how to play! No need to go easy on me!”

Jooheon positions himself and Changkyun is aware that he needs to do something similar, so he copies Jooheon’s movements. If asked, he will say he has developed his own technique, because that’s how awesome he is.

It’s in that moment that he notices how funny Jooheon looks in total white clothing, with green socks and his green racket, green hair tucked under a white headband. Like a big, fluffy tennis ball. It’s also that moment when an actual tennis ball hits him straight on the head, between the eyebrows and he falls back on the ground. He might have screamed a little, not prepared for the fact that a tennis ball from a professional player can be as fast (and fatal) as an arrow.

He groans in pain, lying on the cold, hard ground (he knew Jooheon was trouble). He can hear and then feel Jooheon running and standing above him, sweat from his hair falling on the ground and Changkyun would be mildly disgusted if it wasn’t for his perfect crush. They look at each other and he swears there’s electricity in their gazes.

“Dude are you okay? Need some ice?”

“I think I need cpr.”

“But you are breathing.”

“But you are taking my breath away.”

At last, Jooheon has the audacity to blush, helping Changkyun stand up, dusting his clothes off. Maybe if he faints right now Jooheon will carry him to the hospital in his strong arms. Maybe he will let Changkyun’s head rest on his godly thighs. 

“Contain the thirst Changkyun.”

“What?”

“Did I say that out loud? Fuck. I meant, I am thirsty.”

Jooheon runs to bring him a cup of water from the cafeteria and then asks for his number.

 

After their 50-second short tennis match, Jooheon finds Changkyun weird enough to be friends, so they grab coffee when they finish their respective practices, visit each other to play video games occasionally and message back and forth on long nights.

Jooheon is an interesting person. He has the biggest disk and video game collection Changkyun has ever seen and he lives in his grandma’s house. It’s a spacious old house, with plants older than them, that Jooheon adores and has been taking care of since he moved in. He has finished his accounting studies and works for a company not far from his home, while Changkyun is struggling with his thesis in physics.

Sometimes they meet in cafes on their free weekends and Jooheon doodles and writes songs, because it’s something he loves while Changkyun is buried into his large books, typing on his laptop, in hopes of finishing his studies the soonest possible.

 

 

Jooheon laughs and Changkyun wants to kiss his dimples and then his heart-shaped plump lips and keep making him laugh like this for years to come. In short, Changkyun is invited to Jooheon’s house to play Mario Kart, he’s losing, he is friendzoned and slowly falling in love with the other boy.

They’ve drunk a couple beers each and talking is easier, when Jooheon asks about Changkyun’s life, if he has any relationship at the moment. He doesn’t (but he would really like to) and finds out that Jooheon is single too.

Then it’s time to reminisce about past relationships and Changkyun is a little hesitant, but Jooheon mutters “I’m bi you know” and he gathers enough courage to admit that he is gay and he has dated only once and very briefly. Jooheon has only dated girls back in university and says that there is a boy who has drawn his attention lately. Changkyun can’t help but wonder who that could be.

“So have you done anything with a boy?”

“Um” Changkyun remembers that one night he spend with his ex-boyfriend in his house and how they actually tried to do something but they were young and everything was confusing and also his mum was in the next room.

“Not really. Why are you asking?”

“Just curious.”

Changkyun looks at him and the alcohol in his system helps him become bolder, eyeing Jooheon up and down. They could end their curiosity right then and there, if he just closed the distance between them, maybe get on Jooheon’s lap. He imagines how nice it would feel making out, with Jooheon being so soft looking. He kind of wants to be spooned so bad.

Nothing really happens, because he falls asleep on the couch right then and there and Jooheon covers him, turns the television off and lets him sleep until the next morning.

Changkyun wakes up disoriented, with the smell of hot chocolate coming from the kitchen. Jooheon steps into the living room with two mugs and Changkyun stares at him, in his loose sleep clothing.

“I was just coming to wake you up, you have class right? I need to go to work too, in a bit.”  
Changkyun takes the mug and buries himself in the covers. He is so in love.

 

 

“Minhyuk, Minhyuk, pay attention to me.”

Minhyuk, impatiently breaths out and looks at Changkyun who has been pulling his jacket for a couple of minutes. It was uncharacteristic behavior for the usually quiet Changkyun.

“What has gotten into you?”

“Do you think Jooheon likes me?” Changkyun pouts and Minhyuk cannot even pretend to be mad at him for disturbing his practice.

“So that has gotten into you. Or not yet.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Yes, he likes you, it’s written all over his face.”

“Why hasn’t he asked me out yet then?”

“Why haven’t you?”  
Changkyun plops down on his butt and rubs his cheeks with his hands.

“I’m not anything special.”

“Okay, I’m not doing this alone. HYUNWOO COME HERE.”

Hyunwoo, who has been sitting nearby and minding his own business walks to them, ready to face any technical problem the bows could have, because that’s the only time they need him lately.

“What happened?”

“Changkyun said he is not good enough.” No more explanations needed.

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath, appearing bigger than he already is and deepens his voice to the perfect fatherly tone. Changkyun has only heard motivational speeches from Hyunwoo before competitions and he didn’t even use to know the man could speak for so long. When Hyunwoo finishes, Changkyun is already feeling much better, ready to face his fears and ask Jooheon out and then conquer the universe.

“That always works” he hears Minhyuk telling himself before he runs to the cafeteria, where Jooheon is waiting for him to finish practice.

 

“Hey!”

“You finished early.” Jooheon is sitting cross legged, in his almost all-white uniform, solving crosswords. He's an ethereal being, probably an angel if you asked Changkyun.

“Yep, were you waiting for long?”

“Not really, what’s up? You look like you were running.”

“I came to ask if you wanna hang out this weekend, sometime.”

“Of course.”

Jooheon has promised to visit his parents on Saturday so they settle for going out on Sunday and leave the details to be arranged via messaging during the week, since it’s only Wednesday. Jooheon knows a lot of places to see and stuff to do around so he has some ideas, but Changkyun promises to do his research too and then pick accordingly. If the weather is not ideal, they can always stay inside and play video games and maybe attempt to cook.

Jooheon’s voice gets high pitched when he’s happy or excited and lately it’s always like this when they are together. Changkyun has made a list of all these behavioral traits of his hyung. Jooheon drinks a lot of water when he is stressed and taps his feet when he listens to music. He tears up with rescued puppies’ videos and crouches a bit when he’s talking to someone shorter. What Changkyun wonders is if the elder has a similar list for him.

 

 

Jooheon has promised to spend the whole day together. Changkyun wakes up way earlier than necessary, his phone buzzing with the two hundred alarms he has set. He takes a shower, using the best smelling body wash he owns and dries himself with his fluffiest towel. It’s a day he can spoil himself with these little joys like this and big joys like Jooheon.

It’s precisely 9.07 am and he makes the first emergency call, to Hoseok. He has less than two hours to get ready and he’s freaking out, because it’s not a date, but what if it is a date? He needs to be dressed appropriately but his usual style consists only of hoodies and jeans.

“Hello?” Hoseok’s morning voice greets him.

“It’s me hyung, I need help.”

“Who’s that?” A second voice from Hoseok’s side asks. A voice not familiar to Changkyun?

“Do you have someone over hyung?”

“Eh, no, nope, just my physiotherapist, we were, uh, exercising.”

There is shuffling and Changkyun supposes that Hoseok is finding a spot to talk to him without disturbing his…physiotherapist. He makes a mental note to ask Hoseok about it later.

He explains the situation to Hoseok and opens the camera to show him the inside of his closet. Hoseok has been over a couple times and helped with dressing choices before, not only Changkyun but everyone in their small circle of friends. It takes Hoseok approximately ten minutes to help him find a set of clothes. Black pants and boots, a grey woollen shirt and his light blue coat on top. Not too formal, neither totally casual.

He proudly looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. He’s handsome and it’s his day with Jooheon. He’ll either get dumped in hopes of keeping their friendship or have their anniversary on this wonderful day, it’s worth it.

Last stop is the bathroom, to shave, brush his teeth and open the barely used small bottle of cologne he owns to spray his wrists and neck. He looks at his lens case, but decides to wear his thin metal glasses, they are more comfortable. He styles his hair in little waves and plays with the gel, sending a photo to Hoseok. He receives a hundred heart emoticons with wishes for his “date” to go well back.

He checks his wrist clock every thirty seconds and still, Jooheon knocks on his door at 9.59. He opens and Jooheon hugs him, tight and warm and kisses Changkyun’s cheek wishing him the best of days.

Changkyun cannot contain his smile, unwrapping a small present Jooheon brought him. It’s a wolf plushy. He needs to buy a present for Jooheon too, next time.

“Push his heart?”  
Changkyun hesitantly pokes the toy, finding a hard solid part on its chest, a button.

“I love you Changkyunnie!” A happy pre-recorded Jooheon says, as many times as Changkyun presses the button.

“That’s so…” He feels his ears getting red and Jooheon keeps smiling like he knows Changkyun cannot resist his dimples.

First stop is the ice rink, at the furthest part of the town. The huddle together in the bus, because it’s cold and there are many people, so Changkyun prefers invading Jooheon’s personal space instead of having other people in his own.  Jooheon is wearing a jean jacket with a white button up underneath and a deep blue coat above, looking like a big teddy bear and Changkyun wants to be hugging him for the rest of his life.

Jooheon’s small emerald earring is shining under the light and Changkyun, in a fit of bravery plays with the stray hairs poking out of Jooheon’s beanie. The elder leans into his touch and it’s one of all these small moments that help Changkyun assure himself that his feelings will be returned.

They are both beginners at ice skating and spend most of the time holding onto the railing for dear life. Changkyun has fallen so many times that he’s sure his butt is gonna be bruised but it doesn’t hurt and Jooheon is holding his hand, prompting him to skate together. Changkyun doesn’t know who falls first on top of the other, but it’s messy and they decide they have had enough ice skating for the day.

“Better stick to archery and tennis from now on.” Changkyun says, taking his skates off with trembling hands. He has become aware of the cold, since Jooheon left his hand.

“We can try again some other time and get better, but whatever you want, you look hot with the bow anyway.”

“Did you just say that I look hot?”

“I did just say that you look hot.”

Changkyun would have really, really liked more information about this, but all he managed in response was a strangled sound between “oh” and “aw” before Jooheon took his hand again, to go find a warm place for lunch.

“My grandma used to bring me here, I hope you like it.” Jooheon says, putting pieces of meat on the grill.

“It’s lovely.” It really is, a small restaurant with wooden tables and all the traditional dishes Changkyun’s mum makes back home. Sometimes he forgets that Jooheon actually grew up in this town and knows many more places than the ones Changkyun usually gets take out from.

“Open up” Changkyun does and Jooheon feeds him the best pieces of meat with his chopsticks. The owner brings them side dishes and Jooheon recognizes her, even if she doesn’t. They eat until they are both full and there’s even desert after that. Changkyun takes out his wallet to pay for at least the half but Jooheon stops him, says Changkyun can pay the next time, so they make it a deal.

The afternoon finds them walking around, passing by the arcade and playing a couple games, which, Changkyun is sure Jooheon lets him win, for the sake of his happiness. He has forgotten his gloves and that’s the only reason his hand finds Jooheon’s pocket, to keep warm, with Jooheon’s thumb rubbing his palm.

They end up in a bar, sitting on opposite sides of a booth and sharing jags of soju. Changkyun feels a little lightheaded and is sure he can’t handle his alcohol as well as Jooheon, who is telling him stories from tennis championships. He has been playing for years, has traveled around the country to compete and has ended up settling back to this small town again, when he’d found a well-paying job.

Changkyun talks too, about his hometown, which he can’t really remember because they lived abroad for most of his childhood, until he came back to Korea, with his mother, father, and younger brother staying in America.

There is that pleasant buzz in his head, his motions a bit uncoordinated. Jooheon tells him not to worry if he wants to get drunk, because he will take him back home safely, but Changkyun doesn’t want to get drunk, just tipsy enough to find the right time to confess.

“Hey Changkyun…” Jooheon suddenly looks intensely somewhere behind their booth.

“Hm?”

“You weren’t joking about your protective hyung?”

“What protective hyung… oh?”

On a table near them, Hyungwon and Minhyuk are sitting and drinking beers and both parties are trying to not look at each other.

“Wait… are those two dating? Because it looks like it, a lot.”

“I didn’t know, maybe it’s time to go?”

Changkyun pours the remaining soju in his glass and downs it in one go, hoping that the right time he’s seeking will come before the day is over for them.

He knows he’s running out of time as they are walking to his apartment and he doesn’t want to let go of Jooheon’s hand, but it’s late already and they both have to get up early the next day, so his every step is slower, until there are no more steps to take.

Jooheon stops in front of him, expectedly and Changkyun can only guess why they are not saying goodnight yet.

“It was one of the best days of my life Jooheon, thank you.”  
Jooheon leans a bit, brushes the hair out of Changkyun’s eyes and takes his glasses off, holding them in his hand. Changkyun looks up and sees little sparks in his eyes.

“Can I kiss you and make it one of the best dates as well?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is always welcome and now you can also find me at twitter at @mkhhhx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
